powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Act 23: The Rampaging Gedoushu
is the twenty-third episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis With the sudden increase in Gedoushu power, the Shinkenger head to Tengen Temple to obtain a sealed case which may assist them, while Shitari attempts to find out the sealing character that stopped Doukoku in the past. Plot As Doukoku attempts to gain control of his summer-induced power boost, a legion of Ōnanashi attack with Tenku-Shinkenoh and Ika-Daikaioh destroying them off as the Sanzu River begins to flood into the mortal realm. With the Gedoushu becoming stronger during the summer, Jii reveals that the Shinkengers need the Inromaru to counter the increasing threat. Arriving at the Tengen Temple, the burial grounds of the Shiba House, the Shinkengers are given the Inromaru after Takeru visited the tombtone of his father. While the Shinkegers have tea, the rogue Ayakashi Gozunagumo makes his move as Takeru has been poisoned by Shitari. While the vassals are overpowered by Gozunagumo, Shitari appears and offers Takeru the antidote if he tells him the sealing character so Gozunagumo can use it on Doukoku. After attempting to get Juzo to sample his sushi, Genta arrives and fights Shitari and loses to him. At the last second, Juzo arrives and takes Takeru while exposing himself to Genta. Back on the Rokumon Junk, Doukoku awakens and drags Gozunagumo back to the boat as he punishes the Ayakashi for acting behind his back by infusing him with some of his new-found power. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Monk: , Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Hidden Shield, Tora (Tora Origami) *Shinken Blue - Hidden Shield, Kajiki (Kajiki Origami), Kyoutsuu (Water Arrow), Ryuu (Water Arrow) *Shinken Pink - Hidden Shield *Shinken Green - Hidden Shield, Kabuto (Kabuto Origami), Kyoutsuu (Wood Spear), Kuma (Wood Spear) *Shinken Yellow - Hidden Shield *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer), Ika (Ika Origami), Ebi (Ebi Origami) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 27, . *'Key Title Kanji': 暴 (Violence; in reference regarding both the attack of the Gedoushuu in this episode and their increase in activity during the summer months) *The acknowledgement of the grave of Retsudo Shiba, the first Shinken Red, by Chiaki (as well as a slight cameo of his image) foreshadows the events of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger the Movie: The Fateful War, which premiered around this time in 2009. Home video releases *The second volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 17-33, including the Kamen Rider Decade crossover, and was released on April 11th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81l7V+2IFVL. SL1378 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Act 21: The Father and Son Bears, Act 22: Lord Butler, Act 23: The Rampaging Gedoushu and Act 24: The True Samurai Combination. See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi